


A Nonsensical Tale

by reunited



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Master & Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reunited/pseuds/reunited
Summary: Astolfo finds their Master sleeping on the floor.[Pre-Solomon Singularity]





	A Nonsensical Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Going by alphabetical order, Astolfo is eight.
> 
> Astolfo is ... a lot.

One certain day, Astolfo came across their Master on the floor of Chaldeas hallways. It was a good thing they thought, that they hadn't run over their Master. Yet they couldn't help but wonder why Master was sleeping on the floor.

They poked at the girl's cheek while murmuring. “Wake up, Master Yuu!” Nothing seemed to work. It seemed like their Master's conked out for real. They tried a different tactic. “Master Yuu, Mash's coming this way and she'll be real upset that you're sleeping on the floor!” There seemed to be no effect on her and the Rider frowned and sighed. “Master, you must be real tired, to not be able to wake up.” They again poked at their Master’s cheek, sighing.

“I guess I’ll have to do something about you first.” They picked her up in their arms and went towards to Master’s room. Once they reached the girl’s room. They came across Mash looking around in worry. She gasped in surprise when she saw Astolfo carrying Yuu in their arms. “Ah, Astolfo-san… why are you carrying her like that?”

The pink haired Servant gave a grin, “I found her sleeping on the floor, and she wouldn’t wake up so I had to carry her.”

“Ah… asleep on the floor again?” Mash looked, even more, worried, which made Astolfo’s interest grew more. As they looked at the girl with a rather questioning stare. “Did this happen before?”

The younger girl nodded as she counted one of the many times the Master did this. “I think it’s because she doesn’t get enough rest or so on… She doesn’t take breaks either, sometimes, so… I don’t know...”

"I see, I see... Well, of course, we as Master Yuu's servants had the same worries as well as you, Mash-chan." The two of them went inside the Master's room, and Astolfo placed the sleeping girl into the bed. "Well, I'll stay in here to check on her, Mash-chan." They smiled, "You can go back to whatever you were before, or you can inform the others that I found Master Yuu."

The girl nodded walking away and left Astolfo who sat at a chair next to the girl's bed. "Master Yuu..." They whispered as they watched the girl sleep. "Seeing you sleep like this, it's kind of strange! You are always running around the place, being energetic and all, it's kind of hard to see being so tired." They paused. "Well, I suppose I didn't take the time to notice."

They stayed still sitting where they were. Thinking about what they could do, for their Master who was deep asleep. They kept pondering and remembered an one time comment about how the girl _wanted to go on a picnic, but not having the time to do so..._

‘ _A picnic! We can go on a picnic!_ ’ The Rider got delighted about the idea, and even more happy when the Master was awake.

“You're awake, Master Yuu!!!” Astolfo exclaimed, as the girl rubbed their eyes. She flinched at their loud voice, "You're a bit loud Astolfo..." The pink haired Servant didn't mind much, as they went into talking again. "You were sleeping on the floor again, Master Yuu! Why were you doing that anyway? Did you feel like sleeping on the floor or something?"

"Ah, was I? I didn't know..." The girl yawned and looked at her Servant. "Of course not! I don't like sleeping on the floor. Sometimes I end up there, without knowing."

Astolfo nodded, while noticing even though the girl slept a full rest. She had bags under her eyes, and kept yawning. They decided to talk about something else, "Master Yuu, do you wanna go out on a picnic?"

"A picnic? Where exactly?"

"Well, I haven't thought that far, but we could have it at the greenhouse! How does that sound?"

"That... sounds good, but why so all sudden?"

"Well, Master you said you wanted to go on a picnic! So, let's go on a picnic! We can have a small picnic basket made by the kitchen and we can lay down a blanket in the greenhouse!"

"Well, if you say so."

"Uh-uh! You have to smile! Or else we can't have this picnic!"

"Oh, geez. Fine, fine."

The girl gave a smile the best she could, and Astolfo nodded. "There we have a genuine smile from Master Yuu! _That'll be your entrance fee!_ "

"Eeeeh, why an entrance fee?!" She couldn't help but laugh, as Astolfo winked as they pulled her hand along.

"We have to get going! Or else we won't have the picnic of you dreams!"

"When did this come to be?! _Eeeeh?_ "

Astolfo giggled as they dragged their Master. It was a good thing to see Master smiling. That's one goal accomplished. The next was the picnic.

_One thing at a time, after all._

 


End file.
